


Touch Me Tease Me

by sabretooth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter, Bottom Peter Quill, Come Swallowing, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Peter is ~under influence~ so, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Top Thor (Marvel), also condoms, also im aware that this technically isnt how succubi work but uhhhh i dont care, also like....idk why i used cock that much in this fic i usually prefer dick, but hey!!!!!! i didn't make this one sad!!!, don't be silly wrap your willy, i feel like that deserves some appreciation, i guess, im kidding please use lubricant kids, it feels way more dirty this way which is not a bad thing i guess lol, no infinity war spoilers, no lube we fuck like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabretooth/pseuds/sabretooth
Summary: Peter gets bitten by a powerful succubus during a fight. Jerking off won't do the trick but Thor is a Nice Guy who helps a buddy out





	Touch Me Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a quick warning that the following contents are technically dub-con because Peter is ~under influence~ for almost the entire fic. If things like that make you uncomfortable, proceed with caution or click away, there are a lot of great works out there, I'm sure you'll find something xxx

“So, let me get this straight,” Peter tried to recap, “your brother stole a weapon of mass destruction from an evil alien king and _then_ had the weapon stolen _from him_ by an even more evil alien _succubus_? And because you have this whole saviour-complex going on, _we_ have to steal it back now?”

“Yes.”

“And apart from that super-dangerous-world-destroying-weapon, we also have to look out for her chompers because whoever gets bitten falls into a mindless sex craze?”

“Exactly.”

“Sounds fun.” Peter grinned. “I’m in.”

* * *

 

_Fun_ may not have been quite the right term to describe the situation. It had been a tough fight. They had been outnumbered and it had looked as though they were going to lose for a good while. It had turned out alright though. They had the weapon and they were back in the Milano, fleeing the scene. In all honesty though? Peter’s memory of how exactly the fight had ended was sketchy at best. Everything was blurry, and he was barely aware of what he was doing _right now_ , let alone earlier.

“You don’t look so good, Peter,” Gamora said frowning and Peter flinched when she suddenly stood in front of him. He hadn’t seen her walking up to him. “Did you get hurt?” She reached out towards him, but Peter dodged the touch.

“I’m alright. I just- I really need some fresh air.”

“I’m trying to look for a good place to land,” Rocket chimed in. “I think we all could use a break.”

Gamora nodded, wiping some blood from her brow. Peter turned his head and saw Thor taking a look at the gaping cut on Drax’s shoulder while Mantis seemed to be close to losing her mind at the sight of it. Peter wanted to help but trying to catch a clear thought was like wading through syrup, and it took all he had not to break down screaming right now. The bite mark on his neck burned like acid and he turned up his collar again, making sure no one would see it.

 

The spaceship barely touched the ground when Peter was already hammering the button to open it and when it did, he stormed outside.

“Wait, where are you going?” Gamora called after him worriedly.

“I need a few minutes.”

As soon as he was a safe distance away, Peter fell leaning against a rock and impatiently yanked his belt open, pushing a hand down the front of his pants. The first moment he touched himself, relief washed over him, and he started jerking himself off roughly. But the relief subsided quickly and instead, the touch only aggravated him more and the pain increased. Peter stuffed himself back in his pants and sank on the ground with a frustrated groan. Hot flashes were washing over him in rapid succession and his body was convulsing in his attempts to restrain his desire. It was getting harder to think clearly as time progressed and Peter felt like crying.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, scared that if he moved he would lose it completely, but when he heard Thor calling out for him worriedly, he knew it must have been a while. He took a couple of deep breaths and stood up on shaking legs. Before he could yell back that he was alright or go looking for him, Thor spotted him already. He came jogging up to Peter.

“Here you are. We were getting worried.” He frowned deeply and looked Peter up and down. Peter tensed, hoping that he’d done a good enough job concealing the raging hard-on he was still sporting. “What’s going on?” Thor asked then. “Did you get injured?”

“I’m okay,” Peter pressed out through gritted teeth. Thor standing this close to him _really_ wasn’t what he needed right now. How was it possible that they’d just been in a fight and he still looked good? And even _smelt_ good? Bullshit.

Peter let out a strained exhale, staring blankly down at his feet. A shudder ran through his body and he let out a grunt, his hand grasping at the rock behind him for support. Thor reached out to him and Peter flinched, but Thor grabbed the collar of his coat and moved it aside.

“You got bitten,” he said flatly. He didn’t sound very surprised. The warmth of Thor’s hand was radiating against Peter’s skin and he was nearly going crazy.

“It’s fine.” Peter closed his eyes and it took all he had to not lean in until Thor would touch him. But he knew, if that happened, it would be over for him.

“Peter.”

The low grumble of Thor’s voice shot straight to Peter’s crotch and he nearly moaned out loud.

“I have… seen others that this has happened to,” Thor continued slowly. “And it’s only going to get worse. You need help.”

“How?” Peter opened his eyes although it almost hurt to look at Thor. Every cell inside his body was burning with desire and any rational thought was slowly but surely becoming a rarity.

Thor hesitated for a moment. “There’s only one thing that I know helps.” He raised an eyebrow and looked pityingly. “If you want me to I’ll–”

“Stop!” Peter interrupted him. “Not a single word.” His body was convulsing, and he was pouring sweat from every pore. He couldn’t bear to hear Thor say it. He was _begging_ himself to keep it together, but he needed it so badly.

“I’m sure Gamora would agree to help, if you’d prefer that,” Thor said then.

For a moment, Peter’s mind flickered back and forth between those two options. He wanted neither. Both. Everything at once. He didn’t care who, he just needed it _now_. The last pieces of his willpower crumbled, and he threw himself at Thor, nearly screaming with relief when he felt another body press against his own. He virtually climbed Thor’s body, wrapping his legs around the other man’s slim hips and grinding against him, slamming their lips together in a greedy kiss. Thor staggered a little but found his balance again before falling over.

“Peter,” he murmured against Peter’s lips. “I don’t think we should, ah, be doing this here.”

Peter didn’t reply, he was busy tearing at Thor’s clothes, trying to get them off.

“Please, Peter. This is… not a good idea.” He let go of Peter’s thighs, trying to put him down, but Peter tightened his legs around Thor’s hips and stayed where he was, clinging to him.

“Please,” Peter whined desperately. “It _hurts_.”

“Okay.” Thor’s voice softened, and he kissed him, rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m gonna make you feel better, yeah? Just trust me.” Thor was speaking very calmly, clearly trying to make Peter feel the same, but it was no help. He squirmed and writhed nonetheless, pulling at Thor’s clothes until the fabric tore. Thor grabbed Peter’s wrists with one hand and used the other arm to push his legs down. Despite his loud protests, Peter ended up standing on the ground, but before he could attempt to climb him again, Thor dropped to his knees in front of him. Peter’s eyes widened, and he moaned loudly as his cock throbbed when he thought about how Thor’s lips would feel wrapped around it. Thor didn’t lose any time; he undid Peter’s pants and pulled them down just enough to free his straining erection. When Thor licked a hot, wet stripe over his length, Peter’s hand snapped forward, fingernails scraping over his scalp as he grasped at Thor’s hair. Thor wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked Peter deeper, his hand working the base. The last shreds of self-control were long lost, and Peter was writhing and bucking his hips wildly. Thor worked with it though, at first using his hand to buffer the thrusts of Peter’s hips, but then slowly taking him deeper. A hoarse cry left Peter’s mouth when he felt Thor swallowing around him. Thor grabbed Peter’s thighs tightly, his fingers digging into his flesh, causing just enough pain for Peter to jolt and groan with pleasure. He worked his mouth up and down the length of Peter’s cock; alternating between teasing the tip with his tongue and taking him all the way, swallowing around him. Peter’s thighs trembled, and a flood of unintelligible pleas and curses left his mouth. His hips strained against Thor’s hands and he screamed wrecked, his body shuddering as his climax hit him. Thor worked him through it, milking every last drop out of him until Peter protested meekly and nudged Thor away from his over-sensitive cock. He sank back against the rock behind him, breathing heavily. Thor’s hands slid along Peter’s sides as he stood up and Peter startled for a moment when Thor kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, not feeling quite satiated, despite just having had arguably the most intense orgasm of his life.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked quietly, nipping at Peter’s bottom lip.

“Definitely, uh… better.” Peter was having troubles not to get too distracted by Thor’s kisses to talk. He was already getting hard again. “But…”

“You want more?” Thor smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

“God,” Peter groaned. “ _Please_.”

Thor nodded and kissed him softly. He wanted to sink back on his knees, but Peter grabbed his arms and stopped him.

“Wait no.”

Thor paused, looking at him questioningly. “You changed your mind?”

“No, I just –” Peter squirmed uncomfortably. While he was glad to have his sentience back, he could really do without the embarrassment. “I want you to fuck me.” He shuddered at his own words; imagining what Thor would feel like buried deep inside him made his cock twitch.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Thor said hesitantly.

The disappointment Peter felt was like the word crashing down on him. A dull pain shot through his loins, barely more than an echo of how it had been before but still enough to make him wince. “Please, Thor.” Peter placed wet, open-mouthed kisses against Thor’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. “Please fuck me.”

Thor groaned low, cursing under his breath. “We don’t have any, ah, lubricant. I don’t want to hurt you.” His head tipped to the side, giving Peter better access to his neck.

“Just use spit,” Peter murmured against his skin, grinding his crotch against Thor’s thigh. “I don’t mind if it hurts a little.” His arousal was stronger than his shame. He _needed_ to feel Thor inside of him.

Thor cursed again and then buried his fingers in the hair on the back of Peter’s head and pulled his head higher, kissing him roughly. Peter moaned against Thor’s lips, still tasting the faint residues of his earlier release in his mouth. Thor pulled back from the kiss and pressed his fingers against Peter’s lips. Peter sucked them into his mouth, working his tongue around and in-between them, getting them coated in his saliva.

“I meant what I said,” Thor said as he nudged Peter to turn around, fingers still in Peter’s mouth while he pulled down Peter’s pants with his free hand. “I don’t want to hurt you. I know you want this badly and I promise you’ll get what you want. But I need to be able to trust that you’ll tell me if it hurts. Too much,” he added, seeing the expression on Peter’s face.

Peter nodded earnestly, sucking harder on Thor’s fingers and moaning around them. Thor’s eyes were dark and hooded with lust and knowing that he was looking like that at him – _because_ of him – was riveting.

When Thor pulled his fingers from his mouth, Peter propped his arms against the rock, leaning over slightly to give Thor better access. One of Thor’s hands grabbed Peter’s hips, as he slowly started working the saliva-coated fingers into him. It had been a long time since Peter had been fucked and he cursed at the burn, but he loved it, too. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to push himself further down Thor’s fingers, but the other man held him in place, growling at him to keep still.

“You’re – _oh_ – you’re a cruel man.” Peter just barely held back a very embarrassing squeal when Thor’s finger pushed against his prostate. “Just fuck me.”

“Not yet.” Thor stepped closer and kissed Peter’s neck. The slight change of the angle of his fingers drove Peter crazy. His thighs trembled, and he arched his back, fucking himself down on the digits.

“ _Please._ ”

Thor hummed approvingly, sucking on Peter’s neck and biting him hard enough to make him yelp. He added another finger and Peter let out a strained exhale. “Too much?” Thor paused, sounding worried.

Peter shook his head hastily. “No, _god_ no. It feels so good.” His voice pitched up and he moaned, gyrating his hips to get the fingers deeper inside him. “Please fuck me.” His cock was achingly hard again and leaking precum. “Please, Thor. _Fuck_.”

Thor pulled his fingers out of him and Peter whined at the emptiness, even though he knew the real fun hadn’t even begun yet. Thor hastily undid his own pants and shoved them down. He spat on his hand and jerked his own cock a few times roughly. Expectantly, Peter arched his back, pushing his ass towards Thor. The blunt head of Thor’s cock pushed against Peter’s entrance and his eyes fluttered shut as a long-drawn moan escaped his lips. He was trying to relax as much as possible and Thor was moving slowly, giving Peter’s body time to adjust to the intrusion. When he was buried all the way inside of him, he stilled, kissing Peter’s neck.

“Are you okay?”

Peter nodded. “Yes,” he moaned. It felt incredible. He was so _full_ , still hurting just a little bit and Thor’s body was pressed flush against his. “It feels so good.”

“Good.” Thor continued kissing his neck as he started moving slowly. Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the sensations almost too much. Gradually, Thor’s hips started to pick up the pace and he thrust harder. Peter was clinging to the rock for dear life, his body afire with sensations. Thor was stretching him out _so much_ and _so good_ and every time his cock hit Peter’s prostate, he feared he might pass out for a moment. On top of that, Thor was moaning unrestrained, telling Peter how good he felt, wrapped tightly around his cock.

“Please fuck me harder,” Peter whined, grinding his hips into Thor’s thrusts. “Please, god, plea– _fuck_.” He saw stars for a moment, his entire body shuddering when Thor grabbed his hips, ramming into him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Peter’s hand dropped to his neglected cock and he wrapped his fist around it tightly. Thor was still fucking him hard and Peter could feel his balls tensing and he was nearing his second orgasm fast. It didn’t take more than a few more hard thrusts and moving his hand across his length a couple of times until Peter exploded. Thor kept fucking him hard until he climaxed too, with a hoarse cry of Peter’s name on his lips and his hips came to a stuttering halt. He sank forward against Peter, resting his forehead on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath again.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked eventually, as he was tucking himself back into his pants.

“Thoroughly fucked.” Peter laughed, still a little out of breath. He didn’t have it in him yet to stand up without the support of the rock, let alone to try and make himself look presentable. Thor smiled at him and pulled him against his chest, pressing a kiss against his temple. “Uh… thank you,” Peter added then because he kind of felt that it was due.

Thor chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“You did me a big favour. And I mean, _really_ big.” Peter cocked an eyebrow and nodded towards Thor’s crotch, smiling when he made Thor laugh out loud. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Thor’s chest for a moment, just basking in the afterglow.

But then he remembered that not all too far from here, the rest of the guardians were, most likely well aware of what had happened here.

“The others knew that I was bitten… right?” he asked quietly, and although he hoped the answer would be no, it didn’t surprise him when Thor said yes.

“It was the most probable explanation for your behaviour. And it’s also the most probable explanation for why they didn’t come looking for us when I didn’t return with after I went looking for you.”

Peter groaned. “So, they all know we fucked.”

“Does that… embarrass you?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Embarrass me? I just had sex with an actual real-life _god_. I just know there’ll be lots of jokes and quips is all.”

“Innuendos too, probably.”

“Oh, definitely.” Peter laughed again, but he was cut off when Thor kissed him.

“Sorry,” he said then, frowning lightly. “Is that… is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Peter smiled at him but felt a little shy suddenly. They had just had sex, but this felt more intimate. Probably because now the excuse of it being out of necessity was gone.

“I think we should get back to the Milano,” Thor said then. “It’s getting dark. And… I wouldn’t mind getting cleaned up if I’m honest.”

The two men walked back to the spaceship in silence. It was a comfortable silence, even though part of Peter wondered if things would change between the two of them after what had happened today. Every now and then though, their arms would brush against each other or their eyes met, and Thor flashed him a smile, his eyes bright against the twilight sky. Before they entered the spaceship, they looked at each other for a moment and Peter realised that things already _had_ changed. Something between them had shifted; he could feel it when their eyes met.

But that didn’t have to be a bad thing.


End file.
